Au travers du Whisky
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: Assis tout seul dans son appartement, Drago se souvient.
Voilà, une petite OS qui m'est venue à l'écoute d'une chanson. J'espère que ça vous plaira

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

La première gorgée de Whisky ressembla à une brûlure, qui lui rappela son état général.

Et il pensa à ses yeux.

La deuxième s'ensuivit, adoucissant la brûlure.

Et il pensa à son sourire.

La troisième et la quatrième n'en furent qu'une.

Et il ferma les yeux, persuadé d'entendre son rire.

Les trois gorgées suivantes furent douces, libérant doucement son esprit.

Et là, il s'autorisa à la visualiser tout entière. Magnifique et fière.

Il vida la bouteille, enchainant verre après verre. Une fois terminée, il commanda la suivante.

Après la première gorgée de la deuxième bouteille, son esprit vagabonda librement.

 _Et il se souvint_

Il se souvint avoir rejoint le bon camp pour elle, il se souvint de sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il tentait de convaincre chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Il se souvint de comment elle avait bondi dans ses bras quand il avait été accepté. Il se souvint de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux quand il était parti en mission la première fois, et chaque fois qui suivirent. Il se souvint des retrouvailles lorsqu'il revenait en un seul morceau et de l'engueulade quand il était rentré blessé. Il se souvenait de l'amour dans ses yeux quand elle venait le réveiller, de son rire quand il la surprenait, de son sourire taquin quand il était tort.

Il se souvenait de comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle avait percé sa carapace, petit bout par petit bout. Elle lui avait montré qu'il y avait beaucoup à découvrir du monde et qu'il était capable de grande chose s'il croyait en lui. Et elle avait cru en lui pour deux. Tellement cru en lui. Et il l'avait aimée. Tellement fort. D'un amour passionnel, pure. Celui qui vous transporte jusqu'au bout du monde et qui vous détruit quand vous le perdez.

Bien sûr, il se souvenait de sa peau sous ses doigts. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir de l'amour. Il se souvenait de la confiance qu'elle avait dans les yeux la première fois. Il se souvenait de ses gémissements au creux de son oreille. Il se souvenait de sa voix lui murmurant « _Drago, tu seras le seul, à jamais_ ». Il se souvenait de ses je t'aime après l'avoir embrassé. Il se souvenait de sa tête se reposant sur son torse, enlacé au creux d'un lit.

Plus que tout, il se souvenait des combats menés ensemble, de son regard qui la cherchait au milieu du champ de bataille. Il se souvenait l'avoir serré dans ses bras une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne soit séparés par les Mangemorts à combattre. Il se souvenait avoir espéré la voir une fois avant de devoir affronter son père.

Il avala une gorgée supplémentaire de liquide ambré.

Et se souvint de comment il s'était retrouvé devant son géniteur, des mots et des sorts qu'ils avaient échangés. Puis il se souvint avoir été aculé, de l'homme lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un traitre. Il revit sa main se lever, prêt à jeter le sortilège de la mort à son fils et ses yeux à lui se fermer, incapable d'affronter sa mort.

Il se souvint du cri qui avait tout à coup retenti. Il se souvint du regard de son amour plongé dans ses orbes grises alors qu'elle s'interposait entre son père et lui, recevant le sort à sa place. Il se souvint de son corps s'écrasant sans vie sur le sol. Il se souvint s'être jeté sur elle, la suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il se souvint avoir pleuré ce qu'il lui semblait être des jours sur le corps sans vie de la jeune fille. Jusqu'à ce que ses amis ne viennent les chercher.

Après ça, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, à part de la douleur qui guidait ses pas. Il avait perdu son unique raison d'être, sa force, sa passion. Il ne restait que lui à présent, un lui brisé qui ne tolérait plus rien ni personne.

Alors il avala le reste de sa bouteille avant de se lever tant bien que mal. Il laissa deux lettres sur le bureau, une serait pour sa mère, l'autre pour ses amis. Il se saisit ensuite de la petite boite qui l'attendait sur sa table de nuit et en avala le contenu.

Avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans réveil, une seule pensée séjournait dans son esprit.

 _« Mon amour, nous voilà réunis. Je t'aime… Hermione »_

 _Fin._

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci de m'avoir lue !

Bisous bisous


End file.
